


The Clique

by georgethomas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgethomas/pseuds/georgethomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has started to crumble. People have fallen, lives have been destroyed. That's what they get for trying to defy the government. There seems to be nobody left, except the people who live in Government City. The ones who obey. But underneath, under the pipelines, under the ruins and the rubble, there are a group of people. Although only small, these people, they call themselves: The Clique; they could change the world as we know it. They could change the course of history, the course of the future. They just need to try to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clique

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, welcome to The Clique.  
> The main characters are based off:  
> -Josh Dun  
> -Tyler Joseph  
> -Sophie Jeffares  
> -Pete West (Shailey)  
> -Sabby Styles  
> -Nadia Zaleta  
> -Halli Reed  
> -Raven Rider  
> -Angelica Reyna  
> -Charlene Hall  
> -Tori Wagner  
> Thanks guys and I hope you like it!

~Wish we could turn back time to the good old days~

 

> * * *
> 
> _Demons come in all shapes and sizes. Some have faces, and some don’t, and that’s what terrifies us. They can manifest like smoke emerging from the ground, silent and deadly. They are simply there, when yesterday, not so long ago, they were not. I never questioned our government. I never had reason to. I was always the type of person to go about my business, never put a toe out of line, never strayed from tradition. Not until I met them. Two men in balaclavas: They didn’t have faces but somehow, I knew I could trust them. This is where my story begins. Where it’s going, I don’t know for sure, all I know has started. I am alive. The two men, who called themselves pilots of some sort, taught me a lot of things but mostly they taught me about faith. I was drawn to the magnificence of what the world is without the shutters on my eyes but now I realise that this is bigger than that. This is bigger than me. If I knew then, before this all began, what I know now, perhaps I would hide. Perhaps I would sleep it all away. I can’t ever know because I can’t turn back time to the good old days. I don’t know if I want to. I’ve met a lot of people on my journey, seen a lot of spirits as kindling for a flame that keeps rising and rising. Fire is a remarkable thing to watch; the way it builds up, and the way it fluctuates. But eventually, fires always burn out. Flames turn to ashes, in the end._

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been down here for. It could have been days, weeks, or months. It was a small tunnel under the station. A place where no-one could find her. She had become one with the dirt and the shards of metal underneath her. She’d never felt so alone. Until she heard a voice.   
“Ivy?” She knew the voice instantly. It was the voice of her friend Blizzard; a short, fiery, redheaded girl with humble beginnings and one of the bravest people Ivy ever knew. Ivy sat up and looked around, her dirty blonde hair only inches from the top of the tunnel. “We’ve been looking for you for ages!” Ivy’s blue eyes were blurry from the dust and it took a moment for her to register who was standing with Blizzard. The people surrounding her were all wearing balaclavas. Always balaclavas. It was part of who they were. She had never seen them before, though. A slender person stood, with bright blue eyes and stray blonde hairs just visible through the eyeholes. The others were similar in that they all looked like one unit. One with a button nose and blue-green eyes, stood beside Blizzard. “Come on! We’ll be late for the announcement.” Ivy was puzzled. Was she friends with these people? She couldn’t remember much, ever since the explosion. All she remembered was the smell of smoke, the orange embers, and the twisted metal. It haunted her dreams, when she had them. When it wasn’t all constant blackness. She didn’t say anything. Instead, she just followed the people in balaclavas. She couldn’t see their faces but somehow, she knew she could trust them.

The tunnel was vast. It used to be an underground railway station, the legend said, because one station wasn’t enough. Others thought the tunnel was built purely as a bomb shelter for the rebels in the First World War. Of course, no-one really bothered to investigate. That was unheard of in this new government. No-one really strayed from that. Except, of course, this group of people, this clique of people in balaclavas. Ivy followed them down the brown tunnels, carefully watching her steps, so she didn’t trip. Her head was already damaged enough from the impact of the explosion. She didn’t need to fall face first into a pile of rubble. With bleeding feet and aching bones, she approached a giant barricade; one that resembled prison bars. Blizzard and the blonde one slowly began to twist one of the bars as the other stood vigilantly. They couldn’t afford to be followed. Not in times like this.

When Ivy got there, she wasn’t sure what to expect but whatever it was, it wasn’t what she saw. Blizzard led the three people into an underground bunker. The bunker was grey with concrete floors and so many doors. Was this here before the explosion? Ivy didn’t know. The blank spots were starting to irritate her. Where they were standing was on the sixth platform. None of them looked down as they slid got pulled down to the ground level. The ground was, of course, filled with people.

The people were all wearing balaclavas but each of them looked distinct. They were all individuals and they each had stories, they all had scars. The four of them joined the crowd of people and Ivy felt herself relax only slightly. Her bones were tense, and it felt like the blood coursing through her veins was just sitting there, stagnant, like a pond in the summer. She felt like she would faint but she knew she had been sleeping for too long. She didn’t want to sleep anymore. She had to fight it.

The loud thunder of applause shook the floor and Ivy jumped nearly three feet in the air. She looked up but could not see where everybody’s eyes were directed. There, standing on the fourth platform, just above everybody else were two men. One wore a bright red hat and his neck and hands were painted black and the other had the same colour red hair. The two of them both wore white. They began to raise their hands and make an upside ‘A’ with their fingers. Following suit, everybody in the crowd fell silent. That was when Ivy remembered. She was part of a revolution and this was just the beginning.


End file.
